


flower trail

by polaroidexit



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Crack, Drama, Ensemble Cast, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Jeon Jungkook, Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Jungkook and Yerim become friends and eventually bond through their mutual understanding of hiding in the closet.





	1. pink phlox

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boyfriends, Girlfriends, Etc.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454579) by [Mirai_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_chan/pseuds/Mirai_chan). 



> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.  
> On an extremely serious note - I am neither encouraging nor discouraging the dating rumour of Jeon Jungkook and Kim Yerim. I am simply creating a work of fiction that is greatly inspired by Mirai_chan's fanfiction, 'Boyfriends, Girlfriends, Etc.'  
> At the end of the day, I just wish for the happiness of these two respective idols as well as their groups.

Jungkook sighed and closed his eyes to bask in the silence since he's finally left alone while the rest of the group scattered off for other close friends or food. He jumped at the sound of the door closing loudly. He snapped his gaze up to find-

"Yeri-ssi." He blurted out, wincing inwardly at croaky tone due to his sleepiness. He felt his body relaxing on reflex at the sight of a familiar person instead of a stranger. He didn't deal well with strangers. Not that well with girls either, but. He stood stiffly to direct a bow toward the girl member of Red Velvet, earning a flustered laugh from the other.

"Ah, Jungkook-sunbaenim, you don't have to-- it should be me in this case, you debuted a year earlier-!" Yerim stumbled out as she quickly took a bow as well. Jungkook shifted his weight between his legs and glanced nervously at the other.

"You, um- you don't have to be that formal, you know." Jungkook blurted out bluntly. Even he knew he sounded a bit harsh himself. He just wanted to slap himself mentally right then. Maybe physically as well. Because  _AWKWARD_.

Yerim stared back with slightly wide eyes that's filled with nervousness as well. "Ah, well..." She trailed off with a still smile. It probably wouldn't be this awkward if Jimin or Taehyung were in the room. Just then Yerim abruptly snapped her gaze up again. "Sit, Jungkook-sunba...Jungkook-ssi. You must be tired after your performance. Thank you for your hard work, as always." She said politely as she clapped her hands warmly.

Jungkook couldn't help but grin at the adorableness. "Take a seat as well. Don't worry about the uh," He gestured vaguely at the mess in their waiting room. Jesus, they had to stop leaving their jackets and personal stuff around. What would seniors think of them if they stepped in, he made the mental note. "-mess. Just _avoid Yoongi-hyung's space-!_ " He said quickly, his hands reaching out in front of him in a panic just as Yerim froze halfway, her right foot just above Yoongi's mental air border of all his personal stuff.

She stepped back slowly with wide eyes and a weird grin. Jungkook immediately blushed at how he must have sounded. Probably like a madman. Or an idiot. Definitely an idiot. No worries, he can still save it - "Hyung just doesn't like his stuff touched. Really protective and...stuff." Jungkook explained and internally groaned at how Yerim seemed to be trying to hold back her laughter.

She took a glance around then stepped the other way of Yoongi's part of the room and eyed the chair right beside her leg, _which was-_ Jungkook let out a yelp instinctively, earning a jump from the Red Velvet member. "That's...Namjoon-hyung's chair. I advise you um, don't touch any of his stuff either. Or anything that came in contact with him. Because they all  _break_." Yerim raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, they uh- Joon-hyung is the human representation of bad luck."

Yerim finally let out bright laughter she probably held in for the past few minutes. "Yes, I heard. God of Destruction?" She said with twinkling eyes then giggled when Jungkook looked away in second-hand embarrassment.

"This is safe, right?" Yerim asked with amusement, hand landing on...Seokjin's chair. Yep, definitely safe. Jungkook nodded then sat back down slowly to where he was dozing off a moment ago while Yerim took a sit as well.

Then silence. Of awkwardness. Or awkwardness silence. No, wait- awkward silence. Oof, get him out of here.

"Um, so what's up?" Jungkook asked in _English_ then wished to melt into the ground right after. What's up?  _What's up?_ Why the hell did you ask in English, you moron?! You're not even fluent enough in English! Jungkook thought with wide eyes.

Yerim smiled back at him awkwardly then hid a chuckle behind her hands. "Nothing much, to be honest. Sorry that I...interrupted your nap, I know you must be exhausted." She ducked her head, her expression suddenly a bit glum. Jungkook stiffened a little. He'd seen that look a lot these past years.

"No, it's- it's okay. I'm not that tired, really." Yerim looked at him, clearly unconvinced but offered a small smile.

"Really. We uh, we can still chat even if it's nothing much." Jungkook offered quietly, watching intently at how Yerim blinked several times with a tight lip. Jungkook knew he wasn't the most observant out of the seven of them. But he's been in the industry since fifteen, he knew what an idol looked like when they were troubled or stressed.

And Jungkook's going to help anyone whenever he possibly could. "Um, you-" He decided against saying  _-look troubled, to be honest_. No one liked to be called out. And he didn't want to come off as a cold jerk. He took out his phone and held it up in his hand. "We could talk about it when you feel like it?"

Yerim stared at him for a moment, looking rather surprised than afraid. Well, perhaps not afraid since she did come to him. And he was going to help her, even though they barely exchanged any words. Yerim bit her lip and shook her head slowly with a twisted frown.

"Our entertainment doesn't like us sharing our contacts, they're rather...strict on that sort of thing." She said, looking a bit lost and dispirited. Jungkook chewed on his bottom lip. Just when the silence was starting to stretch longer than ever, the waiting room door burst open with a breathless staff. "Ah, Yeri, everyone's been looking for you! You're on in fifteen." The female staff said with a half-tired and half-concerned look.

Jungkook looked back at Yerim, who stared back with wide eyes. She stood up and quickly walked over to him. Jungkook waited with bated breath as Yerim bit on her lip with frustration written across her face before she muttered a curse and took out her phone.

"Screw the company, they won't find out as long as I keep it quiet, right?" She said, mainly mumbling to herself. Jungkook simply unlocked his screen and held out his phone, not really knowing what to do next. Yerim took a deep breath.

"I'm going to rebel." She whispered with intensity then stared into Jungkook's eyes, making his heart leap a bit. Girls can be really scary, huh. Before he can blink twice, Yerim had taken Jungkook's phone and exchanged contacts in less than a second.

Jesus, she typed faster than him and he thought he was the best. Yerim smiled brightly at him before she took a slight bow as she slowly walked to the door. "See you, Jungkook-ssi." She said softly, her eyes grateful before she slipped out of the room.

 

* * *

 

And that was that.

Jungkook did say Yerim could talk to him if she wanted to. It was optional. So when Yerim didn't contact him, he didn't really bother texting her first. His finger did hover over her contact a few times in the past few months. But it's been really busy, their group full of schedules and the thought to contact the other just left his mind in the process.

Until the sudden default ringtone resounded throughout the living room one evening, instantly snapping Jungkook out of his nap. He blinked with confusion because everyone else he had in his contacts had individually customed ringtone, so it must be--

He widened his eyes in realization and stumbled for his phone that was on the stand beside the couch but failed miserably by slipping dramatically off the couch. He heard a concerned noise from Jimin while a snort came from Taehyung. "You alright, Kook?" Jimin asked, his voice laced with worry. Jimin sounded absolutely wonderful.

Jungkook shook the thought away, scrambling for the still ringing phone with a sleepy grunt. He jabbed the green button as if his life depended on it then raised the device to his ear.

"Yeri-ssi?" He greeted uncertainly, voice too low because of tiredness. He saw Taehyung and Jimin glance at each other from the corner of his eye. 

His entire body stiffened at the awful sound from the other end he'd heard enough in his life to know it anywhere else. An uncomfortable, eerie shiver ran down his spine when he heard another sob. He was suddenly wide awake as he abruptly stood up, body stiff as a statue.

"Kook?" Taehyung's deep voice barely registered through his mind as crying echoed across the phone call. Jungkook began to pace with panic coursing through his veins. "Y-Yeri-ssi?" He stammered out. "Yeri-ssi, what's wrong?" At the unusual tone of Jungkook's voice, Taehyung and Jimin slowly raised themselves from where they were sitting together.

"J-Jungko--" Yerim's voice cut off with a stifled sob.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jungkook asked firmly as he began to pace around the entire living room. The rest of the members poked their heads out from their respective at the uncommon commotion coming from the living room. "What's happened?" He heard Namjoon ask the other two of the maknae line quietly, who shook their heads with frowns in response.

"Jungkook-ssi...I..." Yerim's voice trailed off into a weak hiccup. Jungkook's heart clenched painfully at the sound.

"It's okay, I'm here. How about uh, how about I talk first then?" Jungkook suggested gently, eyes glancing nervously at each member that had all descended down to the living room. A wet sniffle replied for him.

So Jungkook went on a meaningless rant; about how dance practice is annoying in its own ways, about how Taehyung stole a piece of meat from his lunchbox, about how Namjoon tripped over nothing  _again_ , about how Yoongi looked so emo right now, who was sitting in the living room like the others. Yoongi narrowed his eyes at him but without any heat.

Eventually, by the time Jungkook ran out of things to talk about, the crying had died and only occasional sniffles could be heard through the line. The members had also settled in on the couch or floor, each going on their phones casually but anyone can tell it was forced. Yerim let out a wet chuckle when Jungkook had awkwardly ended his rant.

"Jungkook-ssi...thank you," Yerim said slowly, between small sniffles.

"Of course, anytime," Jungkook said softly with an earnest tone.

"No, really, I...I'm sorry, I just had a really, really..." Yerim's voice cracked a little and a sniffle echoed after. "..bad day and you cheered me up a lot...thank you, Jungkook-ssi."

"Don't apologize for something like that." He said, his voice sterner than he intended. He cleared his throat. "We all have bad days. It's okay."

Yerim let out a sigh that sounded defeated. "I...I don't want to talk about it though." She said slowly, sounding timid and anxious.

"That's okay too. You don't have to."

"Thank you..." Yerim said once again. "I-I have to go now, I'm sorry. I really appreciated this, Jungkook-ssi."

"No no, thank  _you_ for trusting me with...all of that. I'm glad that, that you called me and yeah." Yerim gave a small chuckle.

"Goodbye, Jungkook-ssi."

"Bye."

Jungkook let out a sigh then flinched when he turned around to find all six pairs of eyes staring at him. "W-What?" He stammered under all the gazes. At times like this, he wondered how he doesn't go completely weak in the knees in front of their ARMYs.

He looked closely and witnessed how everyone looked fond or slightly sentimental. "Aigoo, our maknae has truly matured..." Jimin commented fondly. If Jungkook didn't know better, he might've mistaken for Jimin looking _dreamy_ for him.

 

 


	2. toad-flax

Jungkook distractedly took another long gulp of water as a towel dabbed around his forehead. God, DNA can be really hellish. This was hell, man. He rolled his eyes distastefully at how tiredness and sweat rolled over his body in waves.

Honestly, he just wanted to lie in bed all day and just munch one of his childhood snacks while he scrolled through memes on his phone. 

"Thank you for your hard work. You looked amazing today, Jungko-" Jungkook widened his eyes in shock at the familiar voice near his ear. He snapped his head around to find Yerim standing right beside him with a towel in her hand and continued to  _choke on his water_.

He coughed, even more, when reality set in for him - that _Yerim_ had been _wiping his sweat_ for past few minutes - as Yerim patted his back soothingly. "W-What are you do-doin-" He barely croaked out before he went into another coughing fit.

"Kook, you alrigh-- oh! Yeri-ssi, hello!" Jungkook heard Taehyung exclaim with cheerfulness while Yerim greeted back politely and rubbed Jungkook's back.

Jungkook wiped his mouth with a flushed face once he finally got a hold of himself and stood up straightly. He stared right back at Yerim's calm yet uncertain face.

"Hi," He said and grimaced at how emotionless he sounded.

"Hi," Yerim said back with a smile. Jungkook waved his hands around vaguely.

"Sorry, I would sound happier if I wasn't..."

"Exhausted?" Yerim offered with a sympathetic smile.

Jungkook then groaned, putting his head in his hands. "That obvious? I look like shit, don't I?" He mumbled into his hands. Yerim let out a surprised laugh, probably at the language. He felt proud for making the other laugh; last time he heard anything from her, it was sheer crying.

"Don't worry, you don't look that bad! You just look...tired." Yerim finished off then burst into cute laughter when Jungkook gave her an unconvinced look. Jungkook sighed, his fingers self-consciously going to rearrange his bangs.

"You look great, Jungkook-ssi. No- here, I will prove it. Let's take a selca." She then swiped left on her phone and held it in front of them as the self-cam mode appeared.

Jungkook frowned at his own face. Thankfully, the burning in his face due to his embarrassing display of choking from earlier was gone and his makeup was still decent. But his face still looked really weird next to Yerim's.

"I look really weird." He blurted out.

"Probably because you're frowning."

Jungkook hesitated before he put on his idol smile, bright and joyful. Yerim grinned back in the reflection. Then  _snap_.

They instantly looked down to check the photo.

"Looks decent," Jungkook commented to himself out loud. Yerim glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. He pointed to himself.

"What, no," Yerim said incredulously. "Your bunny teeth looks cute, don't worry." Before Jungkook could respond, Yerim's name was being called by a staff and pulled away to join the rest of her group.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, they became actual friends. One selca turned into several, that had been posted online each time. And each time, even though it was pure awkwardness every time, they got to know the other a little bit more.

But Jungkook should've seen this coming. No, he definitely should have.

Almost every single idol had been through this, he should've seen it fucking coming.

The netizens' reaction was irrational and illogical. As always, when it comes to spreading rumours and scandals. So they took a few selcas together, wore similar clothes and did covers of the same artist. Jesus Christ, they just came to the unreasonable conclusion that they were dating.

God, people can be really stupid. Both their companies are strict with things, and that included relationships. First, it was either to keep it a secret or announce to the world. Jungkook's not  _that_ bad at hiding something.

If they were to hide it, why would they go through the trouble of giving hints and exposing themselves? Jungkook sighed in frustration. Maybe some people were just bored with life, thus grabbing anything they saw as a hint and put it all messily into one crappy scandal.

He rolled over in bed and checked the time on his phone. 5:32 AM. Great. They had practice scheduled early in the morning. Just great.

What did Yerim think about the scandal? Was she bothered? Uncomfortable? His finger hovered over Yerim's number. Should he call or text her?

Maybe text, he decided as he tapped into messaging. Since he didn't really know what he was going to say if he called instead. So text.

His fingers itched and twitched around the keyboard hesitantly. What was he going to type though? Literally nothing came to mind. Hello? Or should he just go with his instincts and type about how idiotic he is? No, no, she wouldn't know what to say to that kind of thin--

She wouldn't reply at all, God, he's so stupid. It was 5 AM in the morning, she was sleeping for sure.

He sighed again, putting his phone off to the side. He should just at least try and catch up on the most amount of sleep he could right now. He fluttered his eyes shut.

 

 


	3. red dahlia

"Coffee's here!" Jimin announced enthusiastically, getting everyone to look up with sleepy stares. Seokjin snatched a cup before Jimin even put the trays down. Hoseok stifled a snort when Seokjin leaned exaggeratedly away from Namjoon as the leader went to grab a cup for himself. Namjoon frowned with a bemused expression. "I don't want any scolding coffee spilled on me, Kim Namjoon. It's barely 7 yet, too early for that shit." Seokjin hissed with exhaustion in his tone. Namjoon pouted.

"Americano for you as well, Yoongi-hyung," Jimin stated as he handed a cup to Yoongi who glared back. It looked extra terrifying due to the dark eye bags he had. Jimin didn't seem to be bothered one bit by it, smiling widely instead. "No espresso, hyung. You will need to sleep eventually." Yoongi rolled his eyes in response but drank his coffee anyway.

Jimin sat down beside Jungkook then held out another cup of coffee toward the maknae, who frowned back. Jimin gave an unimpressed look then spoke smugly out loud to the group, "You all should've thought it through before you all cheated to make me lose in rock-paper-scissors. It's boring, old Americano if I'm the one paying!" Jimin said cheekily, earning distasteful groans from everyone.

Jungkook blinked in surprise when Jimin turned around to poke him in the nose. "That means no orange and dark mocha for you, Kookie." Jungkook tore his eyes away from Jimin's sparkling eyes like he'd been burned and faced his own coffee instead.

Taehyung made a weird noise from where he sat, looking intently down at his phone. "What is it?" Jimin asked nonchalantly, absorbed in his own phone. "Another article on Kookie and Yeri-ssi," Taehyung stated, oblivious to how Jungkook tensed slightly. Hoseok and Seokjin both oohed teasingly.

"It's not like that," Jungkook grunted for the umpteenth time, head tilting back to lean on the chair in frustration. 

"They do look good together though. Don't you agree, Jiminie?" Taehyung merely said for small talk, completely unaware of how uncomfortable Jungkook felt inward. Jungkook gave in to curiosity, glancing at Jimin for his reaction. The other had looked up from his phone with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah." Jimin had replied simply with a faint smile.

"Also, not to be creepy but Yeri-ssi looks seriously gorgeous in this shot, look!" Taehyung exclaimed slightly creepily as he shoved his phone in their faces.

Jungkook hummed back absentmindedly as he discreetly admired Jimin's pink cheeks bare from makeup and perfectly lengthed eyelashes while he sipped his warm coffee in the pale lighted morning.

 

* * *

 

It was during the practice run for the SBS Super Concert. Jungkook had been gulping down water while it was Seventeen's turn to go through their songs. He let out a breathless pant between gulps and stiffened when a towel gently dabbed at his face. He felt a sudden rush of déjà vu but doubt and uncertainty ran through his mind as fast as the flash. Because it couldn't be, right? Not again, righ--

He turned his gaze around cautiously then stumbled forward with shock, catching his water bottle just in time because it was _Yerim again_. "No-" He barely got in harsh surprise before he got interrupted.

"If you're going to tell another one of your dumb jokes, I will throw this at you," Yerim said with an eager grin, holding the towel up in her hand. A pause.

"I was actually gonna say that I can wipe my own sweat." Jungkook got out bluntly, tongue numb and heart still beating erratically, clearly still shaken up by the feeling of déjà vu. Yerim stared back blankly.

It took a few more seconds for his brain to kick into its gears and go back into full consciousness. Then, "And wait- hey! My jokes aren't stupid!" He said, a bit flabbergasted and very, very offended. Yerim then burst into a fit of vibrant laughter, leaning down with her hands holding her stomach.

Jungkook flailed randomly then glanced around nervously, feeling flustered at how some people were staring at them curiously now. "Stop laughing! And I'm extremely offended, I learned those off from Jin-hyung and he's got like, the best dad jokes ever." He hissed with embarrassment, his hands coming up to cover his cheeks since he could feel them flaming.

Yerim stood up straight eventually, laughter still spilling out of her in waves as she wiped joyful tears from her eyes. "I don't believe that at all! Your jokes are like the worst and, oh my god, are you the type that looks up dad jokes whenever you're bored?" Jungkook bit his lip.

"No." He strained out through his teeth. Yerim widened her eyes mockingly. "You totally do, don't you?"

Jungkook made a kick and leaned forward intimidatingly, which then instantly earned a towel to his face. He grumbled as he took the towel that stuck to his head unsightly off then shot a half-hearted glare toward the other. Yerim smiled smugly back.

"Besides, aren't you the one who makes fun of your hyung's dad jokes? _Jimin_ -sunbae's the one who laughs at them."

Jungkook stilled for a moment then immediately tried to shake off the shivering feeling off at Yerim's somewhat knowing look. Because she didn't know, she couldn't have known. He hadn't told anyone at all and he's not that obvious, he doesn't think. He was just being paranoid, he told himself as he forced out a hopefully casual laugh in response to Yerim's statement.

"Yerim!" He saw Irene call from a far distance and before he could respond any further, Yerim had run off with a friendly goodbye and polite wave. He was definitely being paranoid, he thought to himself as he distracted himself by emptying the water bottle.

 

 


	4. nicotania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of drunk Jungkook at the super concert's afterparty.

"Time to rise from the dead, Kookie!" Jungkook groaned at the girly call near his ear, desperately rolling away from the voice. He flinched at the contact of flesh, snapping his eyes open immediately to find  _Jimin's adorable, sleeping face_  staring back at him. He raised himself up in bed immediately, hands scrambling to grip the bed covers around him then winced at the dizziness that came over him right afterwards.

"How does it feel to be conscious, Kookie?" Jungkook tremored at the sweet, light taunting voice. He turned his body around to find Yerim grinning innocently back at him. He yelped in panic then shivered, even more, when he realized he was  _half-naked_. He reached for the covers, holding them up to cover his bare chest. Yerim simply chuckled.

"Wha-Why? Why am I half-naked? Why is Jimin beside me? And w-why are  _you_  calling me  _Kookie_?" He stammered out, eyes looking around the room to find Mingyu snoring on the floor and - a bit surprisingly - Jaehwan slumped like the dead over an armchair. "And god, my head fucking hurts..." He cursed, hand coming up to massage his temple.

"Well...to answer all of that..." Yerim started slowly, and really, Jungkook didn't feel good about that at all. He didn't like where it was going already.

"You're half-naked because you tried to make a point of how good of a dancer you are. Thus, attempted in creating a new choreography of 'Bad Boy'."

What. Just what. Jungkook's stomach dropped then proceeded muffled his wail with his hands. "It's alright! You made yourself quite ravishing at the afterparty yesterday." Yerim added. Ravishing.  _Ravishing_ , oh my god- please let him crawl into a hole in embarrassment.

"And also, you may have screamed into the mic about how I should call you Kookie." Jungkook peered through his hands and glared back at Yerim's amused face. "You're making this worse, you're a bad friend..." He grumbled out without any heat before clenching his hands around his hair because god, that headache was a bitch.

"Here, Advil. You must be having the worst hangover after all that alcohol you managed to consume last night." Yerim said as she held out the painkillers in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Jungkook gulped them down in less than a second then rubbed his face with a hand. "I take that back, you're a decent friend, I guess." Yerim laughed before standing up.

"C'mon, you should eat something. Join us downstairs after you're done dressing and all." Jungkook grunted in response, slowly getting up from the bed, stretched his body and winced at how sore it was. He gestured to the others that were unconscious questioningly. Yerim waved it off with a fond smile, "I've tried. They're all dead to the world."

Jungkook nodded then quickly glanced around the room for a reasonably sized shirt to put on. "Here." He looked up just in time to catch the hoodie Yerim threw at him. "I picked it up after you abandoned it yesterday." Jungkook blushed at the reminder of the Bad Boy performance he apparently did during his stupid drunkenness, putting on the clothing with a red face.

"Oh, um-!" He blurted out when Yerim headed for the door. She turned around with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

You never answered why I was lying beside Jimin, he didn't ask. "Nothing." He said instead. Because it was nothing. He and Jimin used to share beds all the time. It wasn't anything strange. They're best friends, after all.

 

* * *

 

"Eiii, the MVP! How does it feel to be alive?" Vernon asked with a bright smile from where he sat at the big table where most people were gathered at. Some were probably still dead. Or vomiting in the bathroom. Oof.

Jungkook gave a loud grunt back as an answer while he took a seat beside Sanghyuk who chuckled and asked, "Is Jaehwan-hyung still slumped over the armchair weirdly?" Jungkook nodded, then looked around the table, noticing how only half of his group was up and awake.

Well, maybe not Yoongi, considering how his head was rested on the table unmovingly. Namjoon had sunglasses on but he looked way too still to be awake. Seokjin seemed to the only one conscious enough, considering how he was stuffing his mouth full of Doritos.

"Your little performance was _marvellous_ by the way," Seungcheol said, with many laughs and nods from others following afterwards. Jungkook slumped in his chair defeatedly and shielded his eyes away in sheepishness. "Oh my god, let me drown of humiliation in peace."

"Also, you yelled into the microphone about, oh what was it-"

"Oh, oh! Here! I have the audio on my phone!" Seungkwan said, leaning forward and putting his phone in the center of the table with an excited smile. The little shit pressed play then Jungkook officially died inside when a badly filmed video of him started playing.

"'Yeri-ssi, we're friends, riiight? Heeey, can I call you Yeeriii? Oh, you should-should, like, really call me Kookie!" The drunk him slurred into the mic and broke off into a stupid giggle. "'Cause I will be sweet to you like a cookie~'" The drunk him said really loudly into the mic in the static-filled video. Then everyone exploded all at the same time, comments being thrown all around the entire gathered group.

"You were like, really hammered-"

"-love confession when you're drunk-"

"-expected nothing less from Jungkook-ssi-"

"-adies and gentlemen, Jeon Jungkook-!"

"-was like, you were barely coherent, man-"

Jungkook slunk further down in his seat and tried to block out all the teasing. They were never going to let him live this down. Ugh.

 

 


	5. pink camellia

"Kookie, hi!" Jungkook tilted his head back on the couch to find Yerim smiling brighter than ever back at him. He rolled his eyes. Yerim's smile fell, replaced by a pout. "You told me to call you that, remember?" It had been about a month since the whole utterly-embarrassing-drunkenness incident. And the teasing was  _still_ slithering around.

"Never listen to drunk me."

"Stop flirting, it's hurting my eyes!" Taehyung shouted with a stupid grin from across the room. "It's grossly sweet," Seokjin commented with a sweet tone but with an uninterested look, clearly more engrossed in his phone. He said that to be nice, Jungkook concluded. "It's just gross, hyung." Yoongi and Hoseok said with a scowl at the same time. The two high-fived each other. And they're just not nice, Jungkook concluded with a scoff.

"She's-!", _not my girlfriend. She's nothing like that._ Jungkook immediately cut himself off. If he denied it like _that_ , it would definitely sound rude. It would hurt Yerim's feelings and despite how he was annoyed to the maximum with all the teasing, he sees her as one of closest friends. He wouldn't want to hurt her.

"It's not like that." He uttered instead. Yerim patted his shoulder as if trying to comfort him.

"Sure it's not." Jimin and Namjoon said simultaneously as they stepped into the waiting room. Jungkook huffed out, a bit irritated now. "You don't even know what we're talking about." He shot back with an obvious childish tone that even cracked Yerim up, who tried to stifle her giggles.

"Of course I don't, it's just fun teasing you, Kook-ah," Jimin replied with one of his most adorable smiles. "I thought we were talking about you and Yeri-ssi?" Namjoon asked with a confused look while he glanced around for answers.

"Of course we're talking about Jungri," The other four said like it was obvious.

"You made up a  _ship name_ for us? How immature are you guys?" Jungkook snarked mockingly. "The  _fans_ made it up." The rest of them shot back with joyful smirks. Jungkook rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh! If we're talking about Kookie and Yerim, then,  _sure it's not_ ," Jimin spoke with glinting eyes and a lopsided smile. Jungkook gripped his hands tightly. He hated this. Jimin wouldn't normally join in on the teasing so much. Did they all actually think he likes Yerim in that way? Did _Jimin_ think that? Jungkook looked away with a scowl.

And since when did Jimin start calling Yerim informally? Since when did they become friends? He suddenly loosened his fists with shame filling his gut. Of course they're friends. Yerim's allowed to be friends with the rest of them, not just with him. He swallowed with guilt at his previous thoughts. He didn't have the right to be so possessive.

He didn't even know who he was possessive of anymore.

 

* * *

 

"You okay? You've been really quiet." Jungkook blinked out of his daze and met with Jimin's concerned gaze as the other whispered close to his ear.

Jungkook nodded. Jimin's eyebrows closed in. "You sure?" The older continued to whisper. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Jungkook broke the contact.

The younger nodded slowly, putting on his most convincing look right then.

Jimin hesitated, clearly still unconvinced, before he nodded back and trudged up to Taehyung, walking back into the dorm with the other.

Jungkook breathed out and stuffed his hands further into his jacket's pockets while he walked toward the dorm as well. All of a sudden, he felt like he was only physically there, not mentally. Out of body experience, it seemed like. He stared at his shoes intently yet without any purpose as he took them off in the entryway.

When he looked up, he wished he didn't. His heart skipped stupidly at the sight.

Jimin was simply laughing with Taehyung but Jungkook couldn't help but feel like his breath was being taken away. Jimin looked happy, with his smiling eyes, radiating cheeks and beaming smile. Such a domestic sight can kill him in a second. It just wasn't fair. So fucking weak, Jungkook thought to himself as he looked away.

Jimin's just really beautiful, he told himself as he ignored the painful fluttering in his chest.

He brushed past the two as he headed off to his room. He took a deep breath.

It's okay, he thought, because it's always been this way. He hid it all these years, he can keep it in another year. And another. Then another. Till it goes away, of course.

 

 


	6. marigold

**Kim Yerim (11:37 PM)  
** **Are you free anytime on Wednesday or Thursday? ^.^**

For some odd reason, Jungkook attempted to crank his head around in order to see the group's schedule from his unmoving spot on the couch. It didn't work, of course. He isn't an owl after all. He pouted sulkily.

"Tae, do we have a day off this week?"

"Why don't you go look yourself?"

"I'm lazy."

Jungkook heard the other grunt from wherever he was then picked up on the faint shuffling around the kitchen. "We're free from hell on Thursday," Taehyung groaned back at last.

 **Jeon Jungkook (11:39 PM)  
** **I have a day off on Thursday!**

 **Kim Yerim (11:40 PM)**  
**That's great!! I know this cafe that serves amazing specials and is low profile as well!**  
**Would you like to go there together?**

 **Jeon Jungkook (11:40 PM)**  
**Sure I would love to go! Time and place?**

 **Kim Yerim (11:41 PM)**  
 **11 by the corner of Daegol-ro 4-gil.**  
**See you on Thursday Kookie! **d(^_^)b****

 

* * *

 

Eventually, Thursday came, after all the harsh dance practices, long photo shoots and small interviews Jungkook had to go through - Thursday finally arrived. Needless to say, Jungkook did not forget about the meetup. He doesn't really hang out with girls so the thought of a member from Red Velvet asking to hang out with him, it kind of stuck to his mind for the past few days.

He couldn't exactly pinpoint it but he figured that he was somewhat thrilled, overjoyed and slightly scared at the same time. He pretended not to notice how his heart was pounding so fast and his fingers were practically shaking while he took his time to put on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Seokjin asked from where he was organizing the fridge. Normally, Jungkook would roll his eyes and nag about how Seokjin was their mom but the nervousness coursing through his veins made him freeze entirely on the spot. Seokjin glanced up when he realized Jungkook wasn't quipping back as usual. Even Jimin and Taehyung perked up from where they were sitting at the island.

"I'm going to a cafe."

Seokjin raised one eyebrow. "Alone?"

"With Yerim."

Apparently, Seokjin had found the answer reason enough since he turned his attention back to rearranging food around once again. The other two hadn't stopped their staring though. Jungkook went back to tying his shoes, still sensing the uncomfortable feeling of two pairs of eyes boring intensely into his back.

"Have fun--" Taehyung barely started when Jimin cut in rather sharply, "You've been getting really close with Yerim lately, huh?"

That made Jungkook's eye twitch a little. What kind of fucking tone was that? What did he even do? Was Jimin _jealous_? Anger was starting to rise in his chest now. If Jimin talked with him, Jungkook would back off. Did Jimin really think Jungkook would steal his interest? He wouldn't want to hurt anyone like that, especially not his hyungs. Clearly, Jimin didn't get that. Jungkook twisted his lip with irritation.

"Yeah. We _are_ getting pretty close. What of it?" Jungkook could see how Seokjin was clearly blocking out their conversation, focusing entirely on rummaging through the fridge. Taehyung glanced between them with a worrying lip.

"Nothing," Jimin said with a clipped tone and met his eyes. "Have fun." He added quite sardonically.

"I will," Jungkook replied hotly. He slammed the door on his way out.

 

* * *

 

"-so I was like 'What? Are you kidding me?' Because it was obvious that-" Jungkook traced the rim of his 'special orange choco' cup as he eyed the golden lighting that was wavering at Yerim's hair absentmindedly.

"-then he told us to like-- Jungkook. Are you listening?" Jungkook hummed back when he heard his name.

"Yeah, so then the elephant fell down the stairs and got sent to the hospital, it was exhausting since we had to tag along." Jungkook nodded along then blinked several times. He looked up to see Yerim staring back with a blank face. "What?" He asked, scrunching his nose up in bemusement.

"I knew you weren't really listening," Yerim said back swiftly with an indifferent look. He managed a tiny sheepish smile back.

Yerim grinned back unexpectedly though. "Never mind that. What's bothering you?"

He looked away and focused intently his gaze on the weirdly shaped crack in the wooden coffee table in front of him instead. "It's nothing." He hesitated. "Jimin-hyung was just being an ass this morning."

"Oh, I see."

A pause.

He sneaked a glance at Yerim and he watched confusedly as she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something then closed it the next second. She worried her lips. Then she shifted slightly in her seat, the thoughtful look completely gone from her face.

"You should try the sweet potato latte here, it tastes absolutely amazing." Jungkook blinked surprisingly at the sudden subject change but felt grateful since their further babbling on about various drinks, helped take his mind off Jimin for a long while.

 

 


	7. hyssop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did not forget about this story! And yes, I know I haven't updated since September 20, 2018. I apologize for being so dead on this fic, I had trouble writing out the words even though I had a general idea planned out.

The iconic high-note of Irene's scream practically destroyed everyone's eardrums and all the members jumped in response to the specific ringtone resounding throughout the entire waiting room. Jungkook flushed red and rushed over to his phone immediately, trying to ignore the knowing yet curious stares the members and the staffs sent his way.

The caller was- "Yerim," Jungkook hissed into the phone, cheeks still pink and clearly unimpressed. She knew that they had a schedule today.

"Kookie," Yerim greeted back, sounding cheerful enough that either she didn't notice the slight chagrin tone to his voice or outright ignored it. Jungkook had trouble deciding between the two.

"You're in the waiting room, right?" Yerim spoke up once again and Jungkook found himself attempting to discreetly glance back, only to find the rest of his group as well as some of the staff members already staring at him with curiosity. He turned back around quickly, feeling his ears burn at the unwanted attention.

"Y-Yeah, I'm in the waiting room," He replied tentatively, remembering to keep his voice down to blend in with quiet buzzing and subdued chattering around the room, due to his sudden self-consciousness. "Why?"

"Oh, I'm just, mm--" Yerim drawled out and trailed off, making Jungkook pause in his spot, from where he'd been leisurely pacing around the room since he picked up the call. "What, don't tell me you're her--"

"I've come to thank you for your hard work, of course!" Jungkook wasn't sure whether if Yerim was teasing him with a hint of sarcasm or was actually going out of her way to come congratulate him on another performance. Probably not, right? It was most likely the former, he knew her that much, at least.

"Uh-huh," He said back dryly.

"Well, okay, you caught me. But it's something important, I swear. Wait--hold on, I'm almost there," The static and background noise filled in for the silence while Yerim probably tucked her phone away for the time being as she squeezed through the staff and toward their waiting room. Jungkook's hands were sweating and he sighed, ending the call because Yerim was probably going to be here in a minute anyway.

"Busy keeping up with the romance, Kook?" Hoseok teased and Jungkook blushed furiously while he still tried to aim a glare at the members who were now smirking at him knowingly in return. Except for Jimin, Jungkook noticed with a painful pang to his heart. The other was frowning and looking away, minding his own business. Jungkook swallowed. They hadn't exactly been the closest since the little fight a few weeks ago.

It wasn't his fault though. It definitely wasn't; Jimin was the one snapping at him out of nowhere. In fact, he had a choice before he could've resorted to taking his frustrations out on Jungkook. Really, Jungkook would've backed off if Jimin just confronted him about Yerim but  _no_ , his hyung that's filled with too much pride had to go act immature for his age and get jealous over Yerim being taken or something.

Not that she was, Jungkook didn't see her that way but who the hell cares at this point, when he was the one who got hurt first. Because if Jimin did talk (goddamn  _communicate_ ) with him first, Jungkook would still act appropriately in return and let Jimin go get his girl.

It would have hurt though, it would fucking hurt if Jimin did confess his crush or feelings or whatever on Yerim but Jungkook was a grown ass man himself. To sum it all up, he could've handled the pain better if Jimin just communicated with him, instead of lashing out on Jungkook, which  _also_  hurt, a whole fucking lot.

"No, just peachy," He replied back, spitting out the words unconsciously harsh due to the anger that was beginning to gather at his chest.

Just at that moment, the door opened with a staff calling his name and stepping into the room, with Yerim following right behind. Jungkook felt his ears flush bright red at the little wave Yerim directed at him with a rather coy smile. He pointedly ignored the aww's coming from behind him, presumably Hoseok and Taehyung by the voices.

He turned his gaze to lock eyes with Yerim, and they continued to stare at each other awkwardly before the staff that just walked in, spoke up assuringly.

"You've got a bit of time before you guys get back, we'll tell you when it's time to go."

 

* * *

 

"So what was so important that you had to bolt in here?" Jungkook asked once they both sat down on a bench beside a vending machine, around the corner of an empty corridor. Jungkook still heard the busy footsteps and rushed words from the staffs down the main hallway.

Yerim swung her legs in and out and huffed exaggeratedly. "I didn't exactly  _bolt_  if that's what you're getting at."

"You barged in there then."

"I am a well-mannered professional!" Yerim said with a light blush across her cheeks. "Sure, you are," Jungkook muttered loud enough, earning a slap on the shoulder from Yerim, who glared without any heat.

"Well, you intruded," Jungkook decided to settle on, which earned an impressive eye-roll from the other.

"I'm sorry, are you flexing your vocabulary right now?" That made Jungkook flush furiously, which made Yerim laugh good-heartedly.

"No, but seriously, what did you want to talk about?" Jungkook asked, watching as Yerim glance at him hesitantly before looking away, turning her gaze down to her shoes. Jungkook let out a nervous chuckle when he noticed the sudden change in the other's mood and behaviour.

"What's up? You look like...I don't know, something bad happened?" He internally winced at his question that was totally smooth. He hoped it wasn't a demise or a breakup of some sort, that would be heartbreaking and Jungkook wasn't sure if he would be able to comfort Yerim without distressing her first.

Yerim snapped her head up with widened eyes at his implication and shook her head immediately. "No, no, it's nothing like that. I guess you were kinda right about me running all the way here to tell you something. I just knew that I had to rush here and--and tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"It's--I'm just gonna say it, alright?"

Jungkook blinked with bemusement and nodded. "Alright...?"

He caught the deep breath Yerim seemed to take before she spoke again, "I know, Jungkook."

Jungkook instantly felt alarmed, by the vague and simple statement and how Yerim called him by his name normally without using any endearments or nicknames. She knows? Know what? What could she be possibly talking about? Wait--

_I know, Jungkook._

His mind went back to all the times he felt as though he was just being paranoid himself, to the time when Yerim mentioned of Jimin being the one laughing at Seokjin's jokes and the way she reacted when he told her Jimin was the reason for his low-spirited self at the cafe that one day. He even remembered that she opened her mouth as if she was going to say something but decided against it.

The way he would sometimes catch her knowing looks. He thought he was merely imagining it all. So he wasn't. She does know.

 _I know, Jungkook_.

Fuck. He looked up at her with panic coursing through his veins and his breath becoming short at the thought of her using the secret against him or for her own good. She wouldn't do that, right? Apparently, Yerim understood the fear behind his eyes, due to how she quickly added, "I won't tell anyone, I promise! I won't."

So Jungkook is a smart person, right. He doesn't know what he was thinking at that moment but apparently, he thought it was a good idea to attempt and lie his way out of the whole thing. "What are you talking about?" He asked, acting as if he was confused by the situation and her words. Maybe she would fall for it and they wouldn't have to talk about it again. Ever.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. Jungkook was starting to doubt his acting skills. "I'm not stupid, Jungkook. I  _know_."

He found himself abruptly standing up, surprising Yerim in the process, who leaned back to stare up at him. "So? There's nothing to talk about. It's nothing, it doesn't mean anything and nothing's going to happen."

"Jung--"

"So let's just drop it, alright? Just don't tell anyone about it. Please. Because I thought I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it, but-but now-I-you  _know_ , fuck, and I don't know what to--"

"Jungkook." Jungkook blinked out of his daze when he felt a hand touch his shoulder gently and he glanced at Yerim, who looked at him with a concerned expression. He continued to blink the tears out of his eyes, looking up while taking deep breaths as he tried to focus on the hand rubbing at his back with comfort.

Jungkook doesn't know how long they sat there for but eventually, his heartbeat began beating regularly at a normal pace and Yerim's hand was back by her side. "I'm okay with it, y'know," She said softly but Jungkook remained silent. He didn't know what to say, to be honest. "I'm not like, disgusted or weirded out by it." She let out a stiff chuckle. "It's not like we can talk about it in public or anything, but for me, I accept the sexuality stuff. It's not weird in my opinion."

He sneaked a glance at Yerim, who was looking earnestly back at him. He kept his lips sealed though, who knows what was going to be the possible outcome if he did say anything back in return.

"Jungkook, there you are! It's time to go back now," A staff found by them by the small corridor. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" She said apologetically after she glanced between Jungkook and Yerim. Jungkook's heart was beating like a rabbit's once again, a part of him paranoid of the staff overhearing their conversation but judging by the woman's clueless expression, it didn't seem like she did.

"No, it's fine," He said curtly before he walked toward the staff, who looked at him cautiously before showing him the way out.

Jungkook left without a word.

 

 


	8. buttercups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such a short chapter! Hopefully, I will be back with longer ones in the future! Thank you for reading.

Jungkook didn't bother to contact Yerim after that particular incident. The incident that shall be erased from his memory, forever forgotten. The lack of communication wasn't just on his part apparently, it's _mutual_ ; he guessed either Yerim was too afraid to text him or came to agree with Jungkook that there was indeed nothing more to talk about.

What  _was_ there to talk about anyway? Even if he did admit of such things, she--think about it, was there a higher chance of Yerim harassing him or supporting him proudly? Yeah. And even if Yerim does decide to support him, there was nothing to support. He didn't have any _chances_ , only _risks_.

So he just pushed the whole matter to the back of his mind, piling it on with meaningless daily life problems and worries, stress, work and just white noises that buzzed at his ears these days. It kind of felt like he was standing in the middle of a crosswalk while people continued on with their busy lives, moving on from their past like the adults they were, unlike Jungkook at all.

 _I am not avoiding my problems,_ Jungkook thought as he took a drink of his water, trying to ignore how gross his body felt that moment; sweaty, sweaty and sweaty.

It had been a month since Yerim and he last talked.  _I am just fine, just living my life as I always did. Nothing's wrong, nothing has to be wrong._

Jeon Jungkook was definitely not avoiding his problems. Not at all, he swore by it truthfully.

At least that was what he thought before he idly turned his gaze and caught the sight of a very familiar figure by the doorway of their dance studio. He dutifully spewed out his water, alerting the other group members; all of them trailing off from their sentences and turning their heads at the commotion.

At the same time, their current choreographer walked up to Jungkook and silently gestured to Yerim who was still standing by the doorway, looking reserved and shy. "Looking for you," The older man said, blinking with a hint of bemusement when Jungkook nodded his head stiffly and stormed over to the door with a tight lip.

'What are you doing here?' Half of Jungkook wanted to ask but decided against it because honestly, he didn't have any energy for any of this anymore. If it came to it, he could just listen and take an earful before he goes back to the normal routine of his life.

He kind of wished there was something that his fingers could fiddle with though. To be completely honest, his weak and rattling heart wasn't prepared for any kind of harsh comments or lashes from Yerim at all.

Now that was his inner self, his outer self...

He merely raised an eyebrow at the other, aiming for a cold facade and to prompt the inevitable conversation in order to  _just get it over with_.

"We need to talk," Yerim simply stated. Jungkook scoffed as he turned his eyes to the side for a moment before he directed the indifferent stare back at the other.

"You're disturbing our dance practice," Jungkook replied curtly. He almost flinched at the loud echo of his voice throughout the silent dance room because he sounded so  _mean_ and just--just like an asshole in general and everybody was witnessing it.

"I personally think the matter is much more important than a dance practice, Jungkook," Yerim said back, and Jungkook noticed the proper use of his name. Yerim was serious and it was just suffocating because the escape hole he was once aiming for had turned into a tiny little crack. 99% sure that he wasn't getting out of this.

Still, people weren't wrong when they described him with the word, stubborn.

"As I said before, there is absolutely  _nothing_ to talk about, so just drop it," Jungkook snapped and bit his lip as silence followed right after. He couldn't help but give in to his curiosity and glanced at Yerim to gauge her reaction, only to be shocked when he found the other staring back angrily.

Jungkook held still when Yerim leaned forward a little and almost hissed, "It takes one to know another, Jeon Jungkook, so God help me, stop being so ashamed of it because it makes me feel goddamn horrible about myself as well."

 

 


End file.
